If You Fall, I'll Catch You
by LifetimeofMusic27
Summary: I was inspired to write this when I was watching "Sticks and Stones" it has very little to do with though. Jayden/Emily mild fluff alert!


If You Fall, I'll Catch You

_I was inspired to write this when I was watching "Sticks and Stones" it has very little to do with though. Jayden/Emily_

Jayden watched from the side as Emily dodged another attack from Mike. After their battle against Negatron he'd been keeping a close eye on her just to make sure she was ok. Though to everyone else it might be considered a crush. As she executed a spin kick from her crouched position he couldn't help but see it in slow motion as her blonde curls whipped around her face beautifully to reveal a pair of stunning chocolate brown eyes. The thump of Mike's body hitting the ground brought him back to Earth.

"Ok. You may all go" Master Ji dismissed them.

"Sorry Mike. Are you okay? Should I get the frozen peas?" Emily asked hurriedly as she helped him up.

"Emily, I'm fine" he smiled; had anyone been paying attention they would have noticed Jayden's posture stiffen before quickly relaxing.

"You guys gonna stay and practice some more?" Mia asked them as everyone else headed inside to relax, they both nodded and she smiled and walked away.

"You did really well today Emily" Jayden complimented. Emily smiled brightly.

"Thanks. I've been meaning to ask to spar with you for two days but I'm usually really tired after practice. So, care to take on a fellow ranger in unarmed battle?" she took on a fighting stance.

"Sure. I must warn you though, I am very good at this" he chuckled as he took stance as well. As they began he quickly avoided her first few attacks but soon lost concentration as he watched her get lost in her attack. This caused him to very quickly find himself on the ground looking up at the chocolate brown eyed blonde. "I let you win that one" he covered, not wanting to have to explain what really happened.

"Uh huh, sure Jayden" she said as she playfully rolled her eyes. He brushed himself off and resumed stance. She did a playful 'come get me' motion with her hand and they started again. This time they fought for a good three minutes before he caught her wrists in his hands and twisted her so her back was pressed to his chest. His heart was beating fast and it wasn't just from training. "You ok Jayden? Your heart is beating really fast" she asked and tilted her head to the side to press her ear to his chest to listen.

"I'm fine Em" he replied looking down at her.

"Well can you let me go then?" she giggled and wiggled as if she was trying to escape.

"Uh, yeah. Sure" his hands dropped to his sides and his face flushed a bit more.

"Thanks. Let's do one more rou-ah!" she yelped as she began to fall. Someone had been doing sword fighting and had left the practice sword on the ground. Emily, being accident prone, hadn't seen it and tripped over it while walking backwards to take stance. She mentally prepared her self for the impact and closed her eyes, but it never came. She opened her eyes and was met with Jayden's dark brown ones. "Umm…" she stuttered. She'd been able to act fake interest in Mike to cover her real interest in Jayden but that task just became much harder now that she found herself in the arms of the latter. "T-thanks Jay-" she was cut off by a pair of lips against her own. She could feel sparks and suddenly felt feather light.

Acting solely on instinct, her eyes fluttered shut again as she wrapped her arms around his neck for leverage to lean up to intensify the kiss. He pulled away much too soon for her liking.

"I-I'm so sorry Emily. I don't know why I did that. I just have liked you for a while now and-" this time she cut him off with her lips.

"Jayden," she said. He nodded to tell her to continue. "I like you too. Now shut up," she giggled lightly, "and kiss me" they both smiled brightly leaning in to seal their lips together. Jayden pulled back suddenly.

"Wait, does this mean we're together?" he asked. She nodded happily. "Good" he brought their lips together in what would be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
